


Black Wine and Good Times

by Meloncholor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bar, M/M, NSFW, eventual NSFW, time to get drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Genji is escaping the castle for at least a little while, he meets a stranger in a bar.





	Black Wine and Good Times

Maybe it was his drink, maybe it was the serious thot energy he was trying to harness, but that otter across the bar looked like a damn three course meal under the dim blue lighting hanging over the dancefloor. It was a relatively underground place, usually out of the way to most tourists, but he was definitely from out of town. Unlike the the rest of the sleek, modern atmosphere of the Tokyo club he was rugged, in jeans and a ruffled grey shirt, just watching the crowd of sweaty dancers. He sipped on something thick and dark, the bartender eagerly refilling his drink after every twenty or so he sat on the bar. Genji was intrigued, it would be another few hours before dear old dad had realized he left the mansion. And he was just itching for trouble.

The strange man was easy to watch, the bar was seated facing the dance floor, but it was a fairly small circle, and Genji could just soak in the stranger without him noticing. He sipped on his own drink, savoring the sour taste of blueberries on his tongue, occasionally stirring the ice in the tall glass. The music blared in his ears from the speakers overhead, a new kpop song that had the dance floor moving in a dilapidated rhythm to the high-pitched beat. The song cascaded into a ear-splitting end, and the dancers all calmed for a moment, and many of them returned to the circular bar. The man moved to get out of their way of the oncoming monsoon, taking his drink with him and moving to the other side of the bar. Perfect. He came closer to Genji, a deer too naive to realize it has already been chosen for the lion’s dinner. Only a few seats away now, Genji crossed the distance in a few short strides. 

“Tourist or a local I’ve never met?” 

“Neither. It’s a business thing.” The man smiled, but he didn’t look up from his strange drink. “Family Business.” He took another swig.

“Can I ask you about your drink?” 

“Black wine, made with squid ink.” Genji noticed his accent, a sort of strange American sound, but his voice was deep and it made the other listen.

“Expensive tastes?”

“I’m splurging. ‘When in Rome’ they say.”

Genji tapped on the counter, getting the bartender’s attention. “Black Wine for me please.” He looked back at the other. “So is there a name that goes with the face or am I supposed to start guessing?”

The large man laughed, loudly. It was hearty and warm sound and it sent a swift tingle down the other's spine. He inched his hand closer. “It’s Jesse, may I ask about yours?”

“Not a lot of Americans know about this spot, Jesse. I’m surprised to see you here.”

“I told you I’m here for business, and you didn’t answer my question.”

Another catchy pop tune began to strike its first piano chords, swooping in with sharp drums. “Genji, or the Southern Dragon, if you've been in the party scene.” He let the loose white fur jacket slip off his right shoulder, revealing the twisting image of a dragon. 

The bartender worked his way over to the pair setting Genji’s drink down on the counter with a soft clink, Genji didn’t look away from Jesse but took a small swig of the drink, furrowing his brows at the sharp metallic taste and nearly spat it back into the foreigner’s face.“This is fucking strong.” He coughed out

“It’s 60 proof.” The other man said. “Most of the nerves in your throat are dead on impact when you drink it the first time, but the second sip is pretty good.” He laughed again.

“Is that so?” Genji drawled, and tried to go for another swig of wine. It tasted sweeter this time, and he could feel the thick liquid staining his teeth and tongue. He giggled again, 

They continued for a little, just sharing back and forth small stories, not delving too deep into their backstories, but as deep as a conversation could go with two sober strangers in a bar, even if they were both sober for about fifteen minutes. Black wine streamed into their glasses, slowly loosening the tight grip they had been keeping about the juicy information.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this the beginning of my next nsfw piece! Also there is going to be an update on Warm if you're in the castlevania fandom. This is part of my birthday month series!


End file.
